poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan signs Thomas up for the race/The training session
This is how Ryan signs Thomas up for the race and The training session goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. the place where the sign-ups is, Ryan and Sunset, in their demon forms, walk up to a booth Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. You think Odette is safe? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I think there must be something to sign here. notice Sci-Twi and Sci-Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Sci-Ryan? How did you get there? Sci-Twi: We heard your plan, Ryan. So we will help Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: That's good. I suppose Sci-Ryan might consider Sunset as his princess. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. looks at a paper and writes Thomas on it Sci-Ryan: I suppose it will work. to Sunset My princess. looks at Sci-Ryan and picks him up Sci-Ryan: Wow. Even in your demon form, you're nice and kind-hearted on the inside. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. At least you and Ryan turn Midnight back to Twilight for me. You are my princess and I will be loyal... to you. Sunset Shimmer: You didn't have to do that. Ryan F-Freeman: I didn't know you were a princess, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Well, Ryan, I think it was I said to the CHS students at the Fall Formal. But no one has to call me their princess and show their loyalty. Sci-Ryan: Well, this one did. We should go tell Thomas that Ryan signed him up and I have showed my loyalty, Princess Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! Sci-Ryan: What? Too soon? Sunset Shimmer: I'm not a princess. Sci-Ryan: At least I am showing my loyalty to you. Sunset. Even if there is a Sunset from an alternate universe. Sunset Shimmer: Ok. Let's go find Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi Let's fly. and Sunset fly to find Thomas Sci-Ryan: Let's see. I would see Thomas when I saw him, Sunset. I got a feeling that you are a princess to me and I will show you my loyalty. Sunset Shimmer: I respect that, Sci-Ryan. clings onto Ryan with her eyes close Sci-Ryan: Twilight? Are you ok? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I think you like flying, Sci-Twi. Sci-Ryan is showing his loyalty to Sunset. Sci-Twi: I think so. gets an idea and uses Sci-Twi's amulet on Sci-Twi floats and Ryan chucks Twilight's crown to Sci-Ryan. Then Ryan and Sci-Twi transform into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Sci-Ryan: Is Ryan crazy? I guess Twilight and Ryan don't understand magic. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: crazily You were right. My girlfriend and I didn't understand magic before. But we do now! scratches Dark Ryan F-Freeman: laugh Just kidding! Sci-Ryan: Phew. Nice one, Dark Ryan. Midnight Sparkle Twilight? How did you became Dark Ryan's girlfriend? Midnight Sparkle: Why not? Dark Ryan became my boyfriend when he was created. nods Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I have no idea where Thomas is or how these fiery things got on around my eyes. Midnight Sparkle: Never mind. Ryan looks around and spots Thomas Dark Ryan F-Freeman: There he is. land on the ground in front of Thomas Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I got some great news. Thomas: What is it, Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I signed you up for the show and Sci-Ryan is being loyal to Sunset. Thomas: Wow! looks like you're a helpful friend who is better then Morro. Like Sci-Ryan. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ahem. You need to remember of what Morro said, Thomas. Sci-Ryan: I know, Sunset. You did makes some mistakes in the past. Now that you're a hero, I think you are my princess and I will show you my loyalty. [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts